


No Love Lost

by bachuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Drama, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Pretty Setter Squad, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachuto/pseuds/bachuto
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime enters a new world when he ends up in elite school Aoba Johsai's scholarship program. It's the world of Tokyo's young 1%, of glitz, glamor, and bizarre social media drama. It's Oikawa Tooru's world.-Or the ridiculously rich kids AU where Oikawa is basically Paris Hilton and Iwaizumi is just done 90% of time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairings in this story are Iwaoi and Bokuaka and I combined the students of Seijoh and Fukurodani for convenience ✌🏽 Enjoy....whatever this is

Oikawa Tooru was seething as he scrolled through Instagram.

"Since when did Kageyama Tobio throw a party?" he hissed, glaring daggers at the latest posts. The party had been held at the rooftop of one of the Kageyamas' hotels. In the picture, Kageyama was flanked on either side by the Miya twins, looking at the camera rather awkwardly while Atsumu stuck out his tongue and Osamu stared boredly at something outside the frame. 

__

_Best event of the year so far!_ Atsumu's caption read _. Wonder if any other hotel heirs can top this 👀???_

Oikawa was going to block him.

"It was his cousin's birthday. Calm down. He didn't even host it on his own."

"A  _ Kageyama _ threw the first party of the school year," Oikawa snapped. "I was supposed to do that."

Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa's oldest friend and heir to the Sugawara Corporation, just rolled his eyes at him, clearly displeased with Oikawa's loud voice. He was glumly stirring his coffee with a teaspoon. Oikawa tried to have a little sympathy for him but it was hard when Suga didn't even look like he'd been out 'til 3am last night. You could never tell he was hungover unless you really looked at him. Suga's talent was being able to party all night and hide his hangover from everyone the next morning, a trait Oikawa greatly respected. Last night he'd been out clubbing with the boys from Karasuno while Oikawa had stayed home and studied the family business. Oikawa had received a series of Snapchats from Suga taking shots with Nishinoya Yuu while his boyfriend Daichi stood in the background, looking like he was about to have an aneurysm. Classic Suga, partying hard before a school night. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes in suspicion when the thought popped in his mind. Suga was close to the Karasuno boys and didn't share the same negative opinions Oikawa had about Kageyama. He could have gone to Kageyama's party. Oikawa had been in Singapore when it was held. But before he could even accuse him of that heinous crime, Suga threw a balled up tissue paper at Oikawa's face and said, "I didn't go to Kageyama's party. I would have posted it on Instagram if I had."

That was true, Oikawa thought. Suga used Instagram more than Oikawa did but only because he didn't filter anything. His feed was a mess of selfies, blurred pictures taken during a night of partying, stolen snapshots of Daichi's thighs, and even pictures of his breakfast that didn't even look particularly appetizing. It was like a window to Suga's crazy personality.

"You don't have the time to throw parties, Tooru," Suga reminded him in a gentle voice. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue. "I have plenty of time," he lied.

Suga was right. Oikawa was the heir to the Oikawa Hotels & Resorts, a world-class multinational hospitality company, which meant that he had always had a busy schedule, but one he'd somehow managed to balance with a good social life. But now Oikawa's free time had lately been taken up by even more business ventures, tennis, tutoring first years, and whatever else he thought could make his college applications look even better than they already were. Oikawa had to be on top of his game this year. He was turning 18 in July, the most important age in their circle. He had to make his perfect image even more pristine than it already was, so his social life had to take a backseat. Even though it meant that even the socially inept Kageyama Tobio was able to throw a successful party before him.

Oikawa crumpled up a sugar packet and imagined he was crushing Kageyama's face.

"If it makes you feel any better, at least it wasn't Ushijima."

Oikawa snorted. "Ushijima wouldn't know how to throw a social event if his life depended on it."

"Mean but true," Suga said with an impish grin. "Okay let me rephrase then. If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure the Sugawara-Sawamaru joint charity event next week will be better than Kageyama's party. It's charity. Rich people like to feel important like that so lots of people are going to attend. Even Inarizaki boys are going, not just the Miya twins. Listen to this—We got Kita."

Oikawa blinked. That  _ was _ big. If Shinsuke Kita, heir to Japan's top agricultural company, could be persuaded to go then it would be a big deal. The Miya twins' presence wasn't a big deal. Oikawa had known them since grade school. Atsumu crashed any party he wanted and Osamu went anywhere with good food, even if they were the ones catering said food. Kita, however, was reclusive. The Oikawas had yet to have him over at their events.

Getting high society's most reclusive to come to your event was akin to winning an Oscar.

"How did you get Kita to go?"

"He likes butterflies, apparently."

"I thought the event was about extinct butterflies." 

"It's about endangered butterflies and yes there will be a few there. We've been planning this for  _ months _ . It's on the invite and everything."

Oikawa shrugged. "Whoops." Did it matter? Charity and fundraising events were just an excuse to throw an extravagant party. And show off surprise guests like Kita.

"Did you get Sakusa Kiyoomi?" Oikawa asked, thinking of the grand prize, the only person more reclusive than Kita. Suga could get him. The Sugawaras were in the medicine business and everyone knew Sakusa was a notorious germaphobe and hypochondriac.

Suga rolled his eyes. "My family sent him an invite and I'm pretty sure he doused it in so much hand sanitizer the card dissolved. The only events he goes to are his own family's and even that's rare. And ours is a garden event. He's definitely not going to want to go somewhere with dirt."

"Ugh, you're right." One day Oikawa was going to get Sakusa to go to his party and post his stupid masked face on Instagram, even if he cried about germs and personal space. One day, when his schedule wasn't threatening to suffocate him.that would show Kageyama. "Do you need any help planning it?"

"Nah. Daichi's family's doing most of the planning. The only thing I really need is my clothes but Akaashi's already got that covered." Suga frowned, eyes flicking to his Rolex. "Speaking of which, he's late."

As if on cue the door of the Seijoh cafe swung open. A young man with a strikingly beautiful face stepped in and walked over to them, seemingly oblivious to the heads that turned to look his way. "The Akaashi effect strikes again," Suga sniggered, pointing to a young girl who was too busy staring at Akaashi to notice that she was spilling her drink all over herself.

Oikawa smirked as well. Akaashi Keiji was the youngest and most recent addition to their little group. At the suggestion of his mother, Oikawa had taken him under his wing when Akaashi had first arrived in Tokyo from Paris four years ago. He was the heir to the designer clothing line Fukurodani, and it showed. Akaashi looked effortlessly chic in his long Burberry coat, Christian Dior sunglasses perched on his nose. He took them off to reveal tired eyes. 

"Late as always, Akaa-chan," Oikawa tutted. 

Technically, he was early, but Oikawa liked to have breakfast at the school's cafe before the bell rang. It had been a long time tradition of his and Suga's. Akaashi mostly humored them. He wasn't a morning person but Oikawa had managed to bribe him into coming with them by showing Akaashi that the baristas could make owl latte art. That boy had a thing for owls.

They didn't have time to get Akaashi a drink. There were only ten minutes left before the back to school announcement and Oikawa, as student council president, couldn't afford to be late. He grabbed his half-finished frappuccino then Suga who grumbled when Oikawa hauled him up. Together they made their way to the main building where students were already filing in, pressing against each other in their hurry to get the best seats. 

As expected, the crowd gave a wide berth around Oikawa's group. Good, Oikawa thought, smirking when he saw a couple of first years watch him cautiously. Despite his absence during the summer's social events, his reputation was still strong. Some second year girls waved his way and Oikawa flashed them a bright smile, causing them to giggle and for Suga to roll his eyes fondly.

"See you later," Akaashi said as he moved to join the second year students.

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement but then raised his eyebrow when he saw that a group of boys were openly staring at Akaashi. Akaashi, who as always, was oblivious to the attention he got. Oikawa suspected he would have been jealous of Akaashi's looks long ago if he knew how to weaponize it, but Akaashi was incredibly dense when it came to things like that. And it had its downsides. Akaashi was a perv magnet and never knew when he was being hit on, so jealousy had paved the way to protectiveness instead, a feeling that Suga also shared.

"I'd definitely fuck that," one of the boys said, causing the group to snicker to themselves. 

"And I'd definitely report you boys for indecent behavior towards another student," Oikawa said breezily. They tensed and stared at him fearfully. "But since it's the first day, I'll let you off. Now go away."

Oikawa glared at the boys who immediately scurried off.

He was so busy glaring that he bumped into the person in front of him, causing him to drop his frappuccino. It splattered on the ground, drops of it landing on the legs of his light brown trousers, and Oikawa momentarily panicked.

He could almost hear his mother's voice in his head.  _ Careless and clumsy as always, Tooru _ , she would say, lips curled up in a sneer.

"Don't you have eyes?" Oikawa snapped at the student, not caring that it was his fault in the first place. "I'm walking here."

The student turned around. He was shorter than Oikawa, with short spiky hair and dark eyes. The sleeves of his uniform were pushed up to his elbows like a delinquent and Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the sight. Oikawa had never seen him before. He was definitely a new student. No one else would dare to look at Oikawa like this—completely unimpressed and unbothered, like Oikawa was just part of the wallpaper. 

Oikawa opened his mouth, ready to put the boy in his place, when Suzumeda Kaori, his vice president, tugged on his arm. "Hello? Mr Student Council President?" Kaori said. "You're supposed to be in the front already."

"Of course," Oikawa said smoothly with one last nasty glare at the new student. The boy didn't even look threatened which made Oikawa's blood boil.

That won't do, he reminded himself. He couldn't afford to lose it when there were so many teachers around. He took a deep breath then faced forward, perfect smile in place.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Back to school orientation was held at the main auditorium. It had been a dance hall and as Seijoh had kept the original layout of the 19th century European styled building, they'd just stuck a stage at the front of the room. They'd upgraded the speakers over the summer so the headmaster's monotonous voice was completely inescapable. Akaashi busied himself by observing the paintings of cherubs on the high ceiling while Headmaster Yasumichi droned on about school policies. Beside him, Yahaba Shigeru was sneakily playing a game on his phone. Akaashi inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to charge his phone last night.

Akaashi glanced to the front where Oikawa sat with the other members of the student council. He sat tall but Akaashi could tell from the way he kept tucking his hair behind his ear that he was growing bored by the speech. A look over his shoulder confirmed what Akaashi already knew—Suga had given in to his hangover and was already asleep, head on Shirofuku Yukie's shoulder, Akaashi's sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Ten minutes already and Headmaster Yasumichi was still talking about fire alarms. Akaashi wondered if anyone would even notice if he slipped out and went to the library or went to the cafeteria to grab an onigiri. You weren't supposed to get food there if it wasn't lunch yet but the lunch lady was always sweet on Akaashi and would give him extra food to munch on throughout the day.

"And now, introducing our new scholarship students," Headmaster Yasumichi spoke, motioning to three students who'd climbed up the stage. "We have first years Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yutaro, and third year Iwaizumi Hajime."

Akaashi didn't miss it. Students leaned forward and eyed the scholarship students with sly smiles. Typical, Akaashi thought. Seijoh students loved to bully anyone who wasn't of the same social status. Akaashi didn't get it but then Akaashi didn't actually grow up in the Tokyo social circle. Most of the students of Seijoh and other elite schools had known each other since they were in kindergarten. They had a pack mentality.

Akaashi supposed that the elite in Paris also formed packs but Akaashi had never experienced it. His father, Akaashi Sadao, had been adamant that Akaashi have a traditional Japanese upbringing despite being raised in France, which meant he'd kept Akaashi away from hanging out too much with his Parisian classmates.

It had been a very lonely, very quiet childhood.

He had Oikawa and Suga now though. They were good friends despite their contrasting personalities and Akaashi trusted them wholeheartedly. Still, Akaashi didn't think he could be outright mean like Oikawa. Even Suga rarely participated in Oikawa's antics but he never discouraged them either.

Akaashi bit his lower lip as he watched Oikawa whisper something to his seatmate, mischievous smile in place. On stage, Iwaizumi Hajime seemed to have caught on that the students were making fun of him. His neutral expression had shifted to a scowl and he was glaring daggers at Oikawa who was snickering.

Better keep your head down, Akaashi thought as he observed Iwaizumi. Only Akaashi and Suga could challenge Oikawa and even that had its limits. 

No one stood up to Oikawa.

"Moving on," Headmaster Yasumichi continued after the scholarship students had returned to the audience. "We have a special student returning to us after three years abroad. I'd like everyone to welcome the return of Bokuto Koutarou."

Akaashi's breath caught in his throat.

Bokuto Koutarou? The same Bokuto, Akaashi had been crushing on since he first stepped foot in Aoba Johsai's gym and saw Bokuto play volleyball?

There was no way.

Bokuto had gone to study high school in Europe. Akaashi had been upset by it, even though he'd never even actually had a conversation with Bokuto. He hadn't even had the courage to confess before Bokuto left, and Akaashi had crumpled up his (admittedly embarrassing and very middle school) letter and his hopes of going out with Bokuto.

Not that Akaashi even had a chance with someone as cool as Bokuto.

He didn't think Bokuto would ever come back to Japan, but it really was him. Akaashi watched Bokuto run to the front of the room, cheered on by the friends he'd kept in touch with. He was older, way taller, and way bulkier than Akaashi remembered and Akaashi's naïve middle school crush slammed back into him full force as he stared at Bokuto.

Oh. Oh no.

"Hey hey hey" Bokuto boomed, jumping on stage while the students whooped with joy. "Did you miss me?"

Yes, Akaashi thought heart pounding as he stared at Bokuto. Yes he had.


	2. Two

When Iwaizumi truly thought about it, he supposed he had no one to blame but himself.

It had been a joke. Only a joke. His guidance counselor, pleased by Iwaizumi's grades and overall school performance, had told Iwaizumi he could try for a scholarship for one of Tokyo's elite schools. It would be good for his college applications, she'd said, handing Iwaizumi a couple of brochures to take home. The idea was ridiculous enough that Iwaizumi had mentioned it at dinner.

Him in Tokyo's prestigious schools for the very rich? It was hilarious.

His mother hadn't thought so and now Iwaizumi found himself dressed in Aoba Johsia's stupid uniform. It was too much—white blazer, pale blue shirt under a sweater, a necktie, and checkered tan pants. Iwaizumi had taken to rolling up the sleeves of his blazer to try and break the uber clean good boy image Aohba Johsai prided in. It didn't help.

He knew it didn't help because Makki burst out laughing the moment he saw him.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi grumbled."And quit it!" He glowered at Mattsun who'd whipped his phone out to take a picture.

"You look like such a dweeb," Mattsun teased. 

"You should serve in that," Makki suggested. "We'll get a lot more customers if they see we have a rich boy for a waiter."

"No fucking way," Iwaizumi muttered, shoving him aside so he could make his way to the changing room, ignoring Makki's whining. Even as a joke, Iwaizumi refused to do it. Food stains were hard to get rid of and though his uniform came with the scholarship (seven sets all in all), Iwaizumi was sure he'd have to pay from his own pocket if he ruined one. One of them cost more than twice his month's salary. Iwaizumi had winced when he saw the price.

Some of the tension he'd been holding all day disappeared once he was in his work uniform. Ukai's Ramen House wasn't the most glamorous place to work in. Far from it, but the work was simple and Iwaizumi could turn his mind off as he took customers' orders and barked them to Mattsun who did most of the cooking. He'd started working there last summer, much to his mother's chagrin.

"I work enough for both of us, Hajime," she'd said but Iwaizumi had shut her off. They needed the extra money. 

Most of their regulars had already arrived when Iwaizumi returned. His eyes landed on a familiar head of messy orange hair and Iwaizumi almost made his way there before he noticed that Hinata wasn't alone. Iwaizumi remembered —his life wasn't the only one that had changed drastically over the summer.

"You take their order," Makki said, grinning slyly. "After all you're one of them now. Just like Chibi-chan"

Iwaizumi scowled at him but Makki merely giggled. Hinata spotted him, a bright smile spreading over his face when he saw Iwaizumi was making his way over. "Iwaizumi-san!" he greeted, rising up a little on his chair and waving his arms wildly.

"Dumbass, you'll fall!" A black-haired boy yelled before grabbing Hinata by the scruff of his uniform and forcing him to sit down.

Hinata slapped his hand away and stuck his tongue out at him. "Guys, this is Iwaizumi-san!" Hinata introduced. "We're neighbors."

"We used to be neighbors," Iwaizumi corrected. The Hinatas had moved to Aoyama shortly after Hinata's parents had won the lottery, the biggest in Japan's history. It had bumped their social status from middle class to upper class. Nowhere near enough to the 1% Iwaizumi went to school with who had been born with silver spoons in their mouths, but enough that Hinata had been enrolled in Karasuno, another elite school in Tokyo.

Which meant that the boys sitting in their cramped booth had to be his Karasuno classmates. It was hard to tell at first glance. Karasuno at least had the decency to have their male students wear no nonsense  _ gakuran _ , unlike Aoba Johsai. But a closer look revealed subtle signs of wealth—an expensive watch, what looked to be a designer bag, even a silver ring with a family crest on the finger of the boy who'd yelled at Hinata. It was also just like Hinata to bring his wealthy classmates to an old little restaurant with sticky tabletops and the occasional drunk customers. Even if their ramen  _ was _ Trip Advisor worthy.

"Oh yeah." To an older boy who sat at his right, Hinata said. "Iwaizumi-san goes to Seijoh! Doesn't Suga-san go there?"

Seven pairs of eyes stared at him curiously. 

"You must be one of the scholarship students Koushi mentioned," the older boy said. "I'm Daichi, Suga's boyfriend.

Iwaizumi frowned. Suga….That had to be Sugawara Koushi, the silver-haired boy who shared the same classical Japanese class as Iwaizumi, and who seemed to be one of the popular students at Seijoh. Iwaizumi's frown deepened when he recalled another popular student who he'd seen hanging out with Suga.

Oikawa Tooru, student council president and already a nuisance during Iwaizumi's very first week of school.

Iwaizumi couldn't avoid him. Even though Aoba Johsai followed the Westernized curriculum of having different classmates depending on what subject you took, Oikawa was present in most of Iwaizumi's classes. Iwaizumi was a scholarship student and had impeccable grades while Oikawa had been the top student of his year since middle school. It made sense that they were together in honors classes.

It didn't mean Iwaizumi had to like it.

Oikawa was  _ annoying _ . It had only been a week but he'd already managed to grate on Iwaizumi's nerves with his mere presence. They didn't even say anything to each other but Oikawa had this way of looking at him that made Iwaizumi want to wring his neck. 

He knew that look. It had 'what are you doing here you lowly peasant' all over it.

"Yeah, that's me," Iwaizumi said, narrowing his eyes at Daichi and wondering what exactly Suga had been telling him. Sugawara seemed to be much nicer than Oikawa but you could never tell with these rich folks.

He wasn't able to find out. A loud rumbling noise brought his attention to one of Hinata's school mates. "Come on, guys, no more talking, I'm  _ hungry _ ," the bald guy complained.

"Yeah me too!" A shorter boy with a shock of blond hair over his forehead whined, banging his fists on the table.

"Animals," a tall blond boy wearing glasses sneered, earning him squawks of protest from the two boys.

"Shut up and behave!" Daichi snapped. "Hinata, please order for us."

"Okay! Eight shoyu ramen bowls please, Iwaizumi-san!" 

Hinata tried to get Iwaizumi to hang out with them after his shift but Iwaizumi politely declined. The Karasuno boys didn't seem to be as standoffish as his own school mates, but still Iwaizumi had had enough of being in the presence of rich people and their glitz and glamor.

His own small apartment was safe from any of that. "I'm home," Iwaizumi called even though he knew his mother wasn't back yet. Iwaizumi checked to make sure—her coat was still gone from the rack but on the side table was a pile of all the bills that had yet to be paid.

Iwaizumi sighed. He grabbed the envelopes and dropped them on the kitchen counter. He would sort them while he ate dinner. They wouldn't be short on money now, he thought while he waited for the rice to cook. One of the perks of being on a financial scholarship was that Aoba Johsai gave him a bit of a monthly allowance, enough to cover his lunch, train fare, and miscellaneous fees.

Which means you can drop the job, his mother had pointed out but Iwaizumi replied that maybe  _ she _ could drop one of the three jobs she was juggling.

She hadn't been too happy with that.

His phone pinged, distracting him from his thoughts.

_ Kaori Suzumeda has added you to the Aoba Johsai Facebook Group. _

Iwaizumi scrolled through the page, curiously. It was mostly school announcements, the occasional student asking if someone knew the whereabouts of a missing item, and the news about a party a student was hosting. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at that. All his schoolmates ever seemed to care about was where to party after school.

He scrolled down.

To a video of Oikawa Tooru smiling at the camera in his Aoba Johsai uniform.

"Yoohoo!" He greeted, waving with his fingertips. "I'm Oikawa Tooru! Thank you so much for voting me to be your student council president. I promise to make your year with me your best experience at Aoba Johsai. We welcome everyone here!"

Yeah, right, Iwaizumi glowered, putting his phone down so hard the screen almost cracked. 

Iwaizumi didn't know much yet about Aoba Johsai but he was sure of one thing. 

Oikawa Tooru was full of bullshit.

* * *

It was Thursday night and Oikawa Tooru found himself in his own hotel's bathroom, splashing water on his face in a weak attempt to pretend that he hadn't just spent ten minutes crying in a bathroom stall. The bathroom attendant was pointedly looking away. Oikawa supposed he should be more embarrassed, but it was his family's hotel and it wasn't like this was the first time he'd done this. 

The bathroom attendant carefully handed him a face towel.

"Thanks," Oikawa muttered as he patted his face. His stomach was a cold pit and his heart was still pounding but Oikawa knew hiding forever would only make things ten times worse. He peered at his reflection. His eyes were still a little red but no one would notice.

Well,  _ she _ would notice.

No going back, he thought, trying a smile. It didn't look very convincing.

When he returned to the table the conversation had shifted from Oikawa to thoughts about expanding the business in Rome. His mother's eyes zeroed in on him at once, checking to see if he looked presentable. Oikawa didn't know if he was but she was too busy talking to a business partner to criticize him again.

Atsumu nudged him with his foot.

"You okay?" he whispered. 

"Yeah," Oikawa lied. He wasn't fooling him judging from the looks the Miya twins sent each other but neither of them ever pushed Oikawa to reveal more about his family's mess. It was better that way. The Miyas' were in the restaurant business which meant they were always the Oikawa hotels' partners in events. Knowing too many intimate details about business partners would make things awkward so Oikawa kept things fun and light-hearted with the Miya twins.

He couldn't fool Daichi, though. The Sawamuras owned a private security company and while they weren't always present for the usual dinner party, any time the Oikawas were planning to play host to an ambassadorial convention, they were invited. Oikawa inwardly cursed Daichi's presence. The other boy was staring at him with concern, brows furrowed. He would be receiving several calls from Suga later, no doubt. Daichi never kept anything from Suga which was both sweet and inconvenient in Oikawa's case.

The rest of dinner was a blur, the conversation kept going by the adults while Oikawa silently pushed his food around. He tried to give Daichi a warning glare in an attempt to warn him not to tell Suga but it was to no avail. It was for the better, he supposed as their guests went to their respective cars. He could probably use Suga's support.

His mother's pleasant smile disappeared the moment Oikawa got in the car.

"Where did you learn such appalling behavior?" she snapped. Oikawa hung his head. "Well? Running off in the middle of a conversation. You didn't even excuse yourself."

"I'm sorry," Oikawa whispered.

"Speak louder," she hissed. "Useless boy. Have better self control next time."

"Yes," Oikawa answered automatically.

The remainder of the ride of home was silent, neither of them looking at each other. Oikawa got out of the car but his mother remained. She would be flying to Seoul to close a business deal and would remain there for a week. 

"Have a safe trip, mother," Oikawa said but she paid him no mind, just stared straight ahead with stony silence.

He was used to it.

But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt every time. With his mother gone, Oikawa let his guard down the very moment he stepped in their penthouse. Millie was on him in seconds.

"Tooru, sweetheart," she cooed, patting him on the shoulder. Oikawa had a strange longing to be six again, small and naive enough that he thought snivelling in Millie's arms would solve all his problems. But he was seventeen and knew that crying in the arms of your housekeeper was just pathetic.

"How about I make you some hot choco, huh?" Millie suggested

"Okay," Oikawa said. He could have this small comfort at least. 

He called Suga as soon as he was settled in his room. There was no use waiting for it. "Your mother is a fucking bitch," was the very first thing Suga said when the video came on. He was wearing a loose white shirt with Karasuno High School printed on it. 

"He's right," said someone out of the frame. Daichi's face peeked over Suga's shoulder a few seconds later. "Hi, Oikawa."

"Hey, Daichi." Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the couple. "Please tell me I didn't interrupt you two fucking."

Suga fake gasped. "Your dirty mind, Oikawa!"

"You whore, you've done it before."

"That was an accident," Daichi blurted face red while Suga cackled. "And no, Koushi's here to talk about the charity event we're hosting."

"......the butterfly one."

"They're  _ endangered _ ," Suga defended. 

"Is our owl baby not joining us?" Oikawa asked even though he'd already seen that Akaashi wasn't logged in on LINE. It wasn't unusual. Akaashi was always studying or doing god knows what after class.

"Nah. He was acting a bit weird though."

"You mean more than usual."

"Meanie, Akaashi's……" Suga trailed off. "Okay yeah Akaashi's a little weird. I mean who the fuck logs out in their social media when they're not using it."

"What social media. All he ever uses is LINE," Oikawa snorted, still bitter that Akaashi flat out refused to get Instagram. He had Snapchat only because Oikawa installed it on his phone while he wasn't looking. Akaashi used it sometimes but he only ever sent pictures of some art gallery he went to.

Boring.

"Say how about we got dancing for old time's sake," Suga said.

Daichi frowned at him. "It's a school night, Koushi."

"But it's the start of the term and Oikawa hasn't gone out with us in  _ forever _ !" Suga complained. "Please,  _ please _ . We'll leave before midnight."

Daichi and Oikawa gave him dubious looks.

"Okay we'll leave before 1am. Daichi can drag me home the moment the clock strikes 1. But come on, Oikawa, the school year's just started and we don't have anything to do this week yet! You'll be too busy next month to even go out with us."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You don't have any plans for the rest of the night!"

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest.

"I've seen your planner, I know that you don't have anything to do today. Except watch X-Files for the fifteenth time. You'll have a better time relaxing with us."

What Suga wasn't saying was that going out now would take Oikawa's mind off his mother. 

Suga always had the simplest solutions but they worked.

"Okay," he said, grinning when Suga whooped and Daichi groaned. "Invite Akaashi, too. Panthera in thirty minutes."

* * *

"I can't believe you."

Akaashi lowered his copy of Lord of the Flies a little. "Hmm?"

"I can't believe you brought a  _ book _ to a club! How can you even read that? It's so loud here." Oikawa made a move to try and snatch it away from his hands but Akaashi dodged him, kicking Oikawa's thigh lightly to make him step back. 

"Hey that's Gucci!"

"It's not Fukurodani," Akaashi said simply. Oikawa gaped at him. 

"Gucci isn't trash, Akaa-chan."

"Never said it was," Akaashi replied, returning to his book and pointedly ignoring Oikawa until he huffed and went away to bother Shigeru. Akaashi glanced up the moment Oikawa's attention was occupied by something else. He'd heard what had happened from Suga which was the only reason he'd even bothered to go to the club. Akaashi had already had his night planned—a nice bath, reading, some piano, and then a documentary before bed. But Suga had texted 'Oikawa Emergency' which meant Akaashi had to throw his plans away and get dressed.

His presence was all Akaashi had to offer to comfort Oikawa. They all knew Akaashi was extremely terrible when it came to comforting people. He was too blunt and while sometimes people needed harsh truths, Akaashi's particular methods weren't what Oikawa needed right now.

Dancing and being surrounded by people who fawned over him was exactly what Oikawa needed at the moment. Panthera was packed with Seijoh students despite it being a school night, alcohol flowing freely from the bar. No one cared that only a few people ordering drinks were over eighteen. Even Akaashi was sipping his own glass of Pinot noir while he read.

It wasn't a problem. Most Seijoh students knew their limits and the teachers didn't care if they showed up hungover, as long as they got through the school day without being troublesome. Suga was already an expert at having fun all night and still looking fresh in the morning. Akaashi saw him seated on a table, making out with Daichi. He wouldn't be available to talk to for the rest of the night.

And it seemed, neither would Oikawa. He was being chatted up by a handsome boy and if alcohol didn't cheer up Oikawa, it was a one night stand that did. The boy flirting with him wasn't a Seijoh student, Akaashi concluded. He was probably a college student already. Seijoh students didn't interest Oikawa though he flirted with them often enough. "Never fuck your school mates, Akaashi. It feels  _ incestuous. _ " Suga had nodded along. Akaashi had just stared at them blankly.

He wouldn't know. He'd never slept with anyone, had never even dated anyone. Most people's personalities just didn't click with him and Akaashi supposed he was too boring for anyone to date. Oikawa and Suga were the fun ones. Akaashi was just….there.

He couldn't even let loose in a club. He had to bring a  _ book _ .

Akaashi checked his watch. It was 11:15pm already. He could slip out and go home and neither Suga and Oikawa would mind now that they were both occupied. 

He shoved his book in his bag. "I'm going home," he said to Oikawa who, as predicted, merely hummed in acknowledgement, eyes fully focused on the boy in front of him. 

"Text us when you get home, Akaashi!" Suga called, untangling himself from Daichi for a second.

Akaashi made his way to the first floor which was even more crowded than the second. There were less Seijoh students here but Akaashi spotted a few familiar faces, some of whom greeted him as he squeezed past the mass of bodies. 

A girl behind him moved, jostling Akaashi so hard he slammed into the person in front of him. "Whoa!" the guy slurred, only stumbling a little. He threw an arm around Akaashi's waist and dragged him out of the dance floor and closer to the more private booths. 

Akaashi would have said thanks if he could have. The arm holding on to him had a vice like grip and Akaashi feared his ribs would threaten to give in.

"Holy fuck, Bokuto, ease up! You're gonna kill that kid," a guy with very messy hair said.

Bokuto? Akaashi thought, alarmed, right as his captor released his grip and Akaashi fell on his knees with a loud oof.

"Huh? What do you mean? I saved him."

It was indeed Bokuto Koutarou. He looked incredibly drunk, face red from alcohol and his spiky hair drooping a little. He was swaying slightly. Akaashi looked to the table where several people were staring at Bokuto. Most of them were just as drunk as Bokuto and one kid with silver hair even lighter than Suga's had already fallen asleep on the table. None of them looked familiar. Only one of them was paying attention to Akaashi, a guy with badly dyed blond hair who was typing something on his phone. He looked to be the only sober person at the table.

"Bokuto," the blond boy said. "You dropped the guy."

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Bokuto swiveled to Akaashi who was still sitting on the floor, speechless. "Here, here let me help you up."

"Bokuto, that's not a good idea," the blond guy continued. He smacked the boy with messy hair. "Kuroo, do something."

Kuroo, however, looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, face getting red when Bokuto's hands found his own, trying to help him up. "I can get up on my own."

He was so close. Akaashi's heart pounded as he stared into Bokuto's eyes. Unfocused as they were, they were beautiful. Such a rich golden color, such an intense gaze. Akaashi could write sonnets about them.

Bokuto's brows furrowed when he stared at Akaashi. He seemed to have given up trying to help Akaashi to his feet and now they were both kneeling on the floor. "Hey….." Bokuto said. Akaashi jumped when Bokuto suddenly placed his broad hands on Akaashi's shoulders. "Do I know you?"

Akaashi's face was burning now. Bokuto was leaning forward. "Bokuto-san, I—"

"You're pretty," Bokuto slurred right before throwing up all over the front of Akaashi's shirt.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will probably be next week. See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Lemme know what you think


End file.
